


【权贵】美好的哲学课 16

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 16

黄明昊晚上根本没有约人一起吃饭，第二天有早课倒是不假。正巧那个叫肖仁的约他吃饭，已经约了他好几次，他都婉拒了，今天肖仁说把两人共同那个朋友还叫上了，一起吃个饭，黄明昊干脆就答应了。

黄明昊觉得，如果他不那么喜欢范丞丞的话，肖仁确实是个不错的人选。长相虽然没那么出众，好歹人模人样的，家庭世代经商，现在自己经营一家连锁餐厅。

对于黄明昊来说，和肖仁见过那么几次，也一起单独约会过，这个人属于能聊，有话聊。但聊不在点上，既不能让黄明昊被逗乐，也不能引起共情。

黄明昊当时还想过这个人大概才是适合和自己过日子的人，毕竟平平淡淡才是真，像范丞丞那种性格的人，倒会像个情人，有魅力，吸引人，就像生活的调味剂。鱼与熊掌不可兼得，黄明昊一度想放弃自己所爱，然后选择平淡无奇的安稳度日。

但黄明昊知道自己是放不下范丞丞的，特别是那个人最近黏着自己，殷勤的很，颇有要把他追回手上的意思。黄明昊拒绝范丞丞不代表他不爱，和肖仁出来吃饭当然也不代表他要踩两条船，他想的是借这个机会跟肖仁把话说清楚。

晚饭吃的很普通，黄明昊觉得菜色不错，毕竟城里有名的馆子，可肖仁盯着他看，看的黄明昊心里发怵。最后肖仁执意要送黄明昊回家，就几分钟车程，黄明昊也没拒绝，上了车就开始组织语言。“我前几天，答应了一个男生，和他在一起了。”黄明昊开头开的跟讲故事似的。

这故事似乎还引起了肖仁的兴趣，于是他扭头看了一眼黄明昊，说：“嗯，然后呢？”

“我就是说，我有男朋友了，你就别老喊我单独出去吃饭了，他会误会的。”黄明昊直接道明意图，只不过这又扯了一个谎，他今天就像个撒谎精，对着这些男人们嘴里没一句真话。

“好，我知道了。真可惜，我还挺喜欢你的。”肖仁停好车，说完耸耸肩。

“谢谢，”黄明昊的家就在市中心，跟吃饭的馆子挺近的，话说完，刚好就到了，“晚安。”

“晚安。”肖仁摆了摆手，看着黄明昊进了楼道里才开车走了。

黄明昊到了家里，坐在沙发上开电视玩PS4之前，才给范丞丞发过去消息：我到家了。这是作为暧昧对象的基本礼仪，如果需要夜聊，同样这也是一个信号。

果然范丞丞回的很快，马上就问他：晚餐吃了什么？黄明昊去倒了杯水喝，回的不够快，范丞丞接着一个电话就打了过来，开头还是那句：“晚上吃什么好吃的啦？”

黄明昊心想全世界打开话题的句子就那么几句，范丞丞虽然是个艺术家，来找他聊天也没什么创意。但黄明昊还是老实回答问题，报了餐厅名字，又如实汇报了自己吃了什么菜、什么点心，以及没有喝酒，特别有跟男朋友唠家常的感觉。

日有所思，夜有所梦。黄明昊因为第二天一早有课，早早躺上床准备睡觉，后半夜开始做梦，梦里范丞丞又来了，还是光着来的。黄明昊梦见自己躺在之前去度假过的海岛的沙滩上，正盖着脸晒太阳，范丞丞走过来就脱他衣服。

“别！！！”黄明昊梦里礼义廉耻还在心中，抓着衣服不让扒。

“这座小岛我都包下了，没别人的。你就不想试一试打野战？”范丞丞那双眼睛很是期待地盯着黄明昊，看的黄明昊心比海绵还软，确认了一遍：“真的没别人吗？”

“对。”范丞丞说完，黄明昊才有点羞涩地点了点头。

因为在梦里，范丞丞没去做过多扩张，就顺利的进入了黄明昊的身体，黄明昊也不觉得疼痛，只有满满当当的紧绷感。范丞丞把黄明昊压在沙滩上，低头含情脉脉的看着，身下迟迟没有动作。黄明昊急了，说道：“丞丞，你动一动啊...”

范丞丞听了命令才反复机械的送腰抽插起来，黄明昊品了半天，愣是没一点感觉，不痛不痒、没快感。他还不知道自己在做梦，抽身看了看范丞丞，又瞧了瞧小范同志，硬度、长度、粗细都没问题，他就以为是自己身体出了问题，感觉换了个趴在沙滩上的后入式，让范丞丞赶紧继续操练起来。

黄明昊背对着大海，看着空无一人的沙滩，隐约觉得不安。范丞丞技术像是倒退了，黄明昊之前很喜欢这个姿势，可这会儿还是没感觉，心里的不安和紧张一下就升腾起来。

“你是谁！！？”范丞丞的声音在耳后响起，黄明昊顺着范丞丞的方向看过去，说好的私人小岛怎么站了个人在不远处的沙滩上。然后定睛一看，是肖仁。黄明昊惊叫出声：“啊！你怎么在这里！！！”

那人站在沙滩上的人也不动，似乎完全没有被沙滩上野合的小情侣吓到，还特别有礼貌的冲他喊：“嗨，黄明昊，好巧！”黄明昊正在情绪崩溃边缘，突然一阵大浪打来，把他和沙滩边的范丞丞卷进了浪里，而那人还继续站在那里。

黄明昊被卷进了深海里，他才猛地惊醒，端起床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，躺回去望着天花板发呆。此时才凌晨四点半，还有两个半小时就要起床了，黄明昊又确认了一遍闹钟才闭上眼睛，睡了过去。

黄明昊第二天一早就开始上课，到中午才闲下来，看了会手机范丞丞就直接打来电话。“我解决了一桩大事，一会儿一起吃中饭呗。”

黄明昊先不作答，而是反问道：“解决了什么大事？”

“不告诉你，你陪我吃饭我就跟你说。”那头听着是真的高兴，话语间还有点撒娇的意味。

“好，不过我4点要开会，你得送我回来。”黄明昊看了看自己的时间表，说道。

“嗯，那我十分钟之后来接你，可以吗？”

“好，我收拾一下就行了。”黄明昊挂了电话开始收自己的桌子，不要的文件堆了一堆，他把需要的收出来塞进一个文件袋里，其余的扔进了垃圾桶里。

等入座了餐厅范丞丞才跟黄明昊献宝似的掏出来一盒蛋糕，惹的黄明昊看了好几眼，“今天不是你生日吧？”范丞丞听了摇摇头，答道：“当然不是，我开心所以要吃蛋糕。”黄明昊偷偷笑他幼稚，然后点过菜，冲范丞丞点点头，示意他讲讲到底解决什么大事，他猜想是不是关于“抄袭”那事儿。

“栽赃我抄袭的人，我们工作室之前找人查了，而且今天发了通告，官方也看到了，现在他们的竞标资格也被取消了。”范丞丞说的轻巧又得意。

“什么叫做也？你未必也被取消了？”黄明昊重点抓的好，一下把范丞丞问住了。

范丞丞愣了会儿神，才点点头，说道：“之前抄袭那件事一出，我们的公众投票就不怎么上升了，本来势头挺好的。我那个助理别的都没话说，就是这件事儿给我帮倒忙，他去给我刷票。毕竟是工作室的人，我怎么说也是要负责的，只能认栽了，不过我叫他发声明了，对以后的影响应该不大，只不过这个竞标不能参加了。”

“那行吧，所以栽赃你抄袭又是怎么一回事儿？”

“我之前一个朋友，来我工作室找我，找了几张照片给他朋友看，他朋友的男朋友就是那个害我的独立设计。”范丞丞几句话带过，不想过多的扯上这个来工作室找他的“朋友”，就是那个白老师，提到他范丞丞就心里发虚。

“都弄清楚了就好，你总算不用背黑锅了。所以其实是他们抄袭了你，还栽赃，这人也太坏了吧。”黄明昊一边说着一遍用叉子戳盘子里的餐前面包，感觉是生气了，模样可爱极了。

“可不是吗？不过你知道吗，我那个朋友的朋友，就他男朋友栽赃我那个，你知道名字叫什么吗？叫肖仁，这名字起的可真应景，好一个小人。”范丞丞帮黄明昊抹好黄油，才把面包递过去。

“嗯？”黄明昊明显迟疑了一下，然后很快恢复了平常的表情。

“怎么了，你好像很吃惊？还是你不喜欢听我说别人坏话，虽然这样会显得我有点幼稚，但他这名字是真的......一言难尽。”范丞丞以为是自己对于心中不快说的太激动，显得自己不那么绅士，还有点小孩子实施了报复的幼稚，让黄明昊不开心了。

“我认识他。”黄明昊摇摇头，意思是范丞丞并没有说错或者做错什么，“他之前追过我。”

“我操？？！！”范丞丞显然更失礼了，直接骂了句脏话，“不是之前发朋友圈那个吧？”

“嗯，就是他。我是不知道他有男朋友了的，幸好没淌这趟浑水。”黄明昊吃着餐前面包，一边说，除了刚听这个名字的时候表现出了异常，这会儿倒是没一点吃惊的样子。

“你怎么都不惊讶，你也不生气吗？他骗你那么久。”范丞丞问道，一脸不可思议，他都快替黄明昊气死了，心想黄明昊怎么净遇上些不靠谱的渣男，一边也在痛骂以前的自己。

黄明昊看着范丞丞笑了笑，范丞丞比他看起来还生气，他居然有点儿高兴，因为有人替自己的际遇欢喜忧愁。但他也不能表现出太乐了，赶紧在桌上拉着范丞丞的手，告诉他：“我早就拒绝他了，而且我告诉他，我有男朋友了，嘻嘻......”

范丞丞听了心里很舒坦，挑了挑眉毛，然后皱着眉头问道：“你有男朋友啦？是谁啊，我认识吗？好羡慕他哦......”

“不用羡慕啦，他就在这里。”黄明昊摸了摸范丞丞的手背，让他别再皱着眉毛，一副要发怒的样子。

话都说道这个份上了，黄明昊一边为自己轻易退让的底线叹气，说好要晾范丞丞几天的。吃完中午饭，范丞丞送他去学校开完会晚上直接跟回了家里。到了楼下，熄了火停好车直接就上楼了。黄明昊没说什么，也只是默认了范丞丞跟自己回家这件事。

黄明昊忽然想起来，才问范丞丞：“为什么不去你家？”

范丞丞明显会错了意，反问：“你想去我那儿吗？可以呀，你搬过去住最好了！就是东西不是很全，不过我们一起去买。”

“......”黄明昊沉默了一会儿，才接着说：“我就是好奇一下，我自己家住的挺好。”

“哦，好吧，我以为你想搬我那去呢，我那里离你学校近，在江边，就是地铁站有点远。不过我可以不辞辛苦，每天送你上班！”范丞丞还没开始送人，就已经准备邀功讨赏。

“不了，我懒得班，坐地铁上班也特别好，不堵车，准时。”黄明昊走向卧室，收拾了干净衣服拿去浴室，范丞丞就跟了他一路，话说个不停。

“其实，其实我一般回我妈那边住，我自己的房子除了风景还行，什么东西都没有，我衣服都没放一件。”范丞丞不打自招，暴露了自己是个每天回妈妈家睡觉的宝宝。

“噗哈哈哈哈.......”黄明昊忍不住笑出了声，“原来你还是个宝宝。那你带别人回家过夜，也带回你妈家里？”黄明昊忍不住嘴欠问了一句。

范丞丞犹豫再三，被黄明昊逼着还是说了实话：“去别人家里嘛……或者酒店什么的。”果然说了真话黄明昊脸上又不高兴了，话都没回一句，直接进了浴室，关门洗澡。

范丞丞有点慌，想跟进去解释然后发现门被反锁了。“你别生气嘛……”范丞丞贴着门缝跟黄明昊说话，里面只有稀稀拉拉的水声，他实在不确定黄明昊听见了没，于是又补了一句：“算了，你出来我再跟你说。”

等了约莫快半小时，黄明昊才出来，对着范丞丞站了一会，意思是让他去洗澡。“生气啦？”范丞丞过来问。

“嗯……我发现我听了还是不开心，我嫉妒，嫉妒行了吧！”黄明昊说完往卧室的单人沙发上坐，不给范丞丞腾一点儿位子，又指了指浴室，要人去洗澡。

范丞丞洗完澡出来，发现黄明昊还在沙发上坐着玩手机，“这么生气啊？”范丞丞最擅长的就是哪壶不开提哪壶，雷一踩一个准。

“嗯......”黄明昊明显欲言又止，停了一会，才说：“你说，那个拍照片把你稿子透出去的是不是你过去的谁谁？”语气很轻，黄明昊也在斟酌，怕自己话说得太过，怕自己逼问的太狠。

这轻轻的声音在范丞丞脑子里都是一个惊天雷，落下来就把他炸懵了。他没想到黄明昊会问自己这，黄明昊表现的大度包容不错，但不可能是不在乎的。他又惊又喜，黄明昊在吃醋，这醋意还挺大，问的话不觉得他特生气，可那嘴都快能撅起来挂油壶了。

“我之前认识的......我跟他没什么的！”范丞丞先一口咬定，绝不坦白，毕竟说出来黄明昊可能会更不开心。可黄明昊就是知道范丞丞在说谎，他太了解范丞丞了，这人心大的很，平时不怎么练习说谎，用时方恨少。

“依我看还不止一次吧，是一个长期的稳定的战略合作关系。”人的本性，欺软怕硬，黄明昊一看范丞丞惧怕回答这个问题，反倒硬气起来了，拿出了点现任正牌男友的底气。

“......”范丞丞没说话，这事儿挺棘手的。

黄明昊一看默认了，也不发作，不吵不闹，直接躺床睡觉，灯都没给范丞丞留着，顺手关了，屋子里漆黑一片。范丞丞反应过来赶紧追上床去，关在这么个二十平米的小卧室里，他都生怕黄明昊会遁地跑了似的。

“草！”范丞丞摸着黑，走得快，一脚踢到了床架。想开灯看看自己的脚，可是又不太敢，只能抱着脚乖乖躺回床上。


End file.
